


The Innerworkings of Derek Nurse's Mind

by sailingthenightsea



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Nursey POV, Second Person, Well duh, as the beautiful bisexual co captains, but that has nothing to do with the story, checking, dex is clueless, holsom make an appearance, i mean it's nursey ffs, implied homophobia but like you have to squint, just thought you should be aware, nursey is clueless, sorta poetic style, who are definitely fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthenightsea/pseuds/sailingthenightsea
Summary: This is what it means to be okay.This is what it feels like when you're finally steady enough to stand after living through earthquakes all your life.--A nurseydex oneshot in which they are both oblivious and in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty so this is my first omgcp fic and i'm really sorta proud of it. 
> 
> this is all in nursey's pov but also second person... the 'you' is nursey. 
> 
> disclaimer: i have adopted all of the characters and they are my precious children, BUT i do not own them (thank the lord bc i'm terrible to characters).
> 
> enjoy (if you want, i mean you can hate it too that's fine)!!

This is what it means to be okay. 

This is what it feels like when you're finally steady enough to stand after living through earthquakes all your life. 

This is safety. 

It's amber eyes that turn into honey when the light hits at the perfect angle. It's hair the color of leaves in autumn when the sun is setting and the world is on fire. It's freckles you long to map like constellations because you're drowning and sailors have always trusted the stars to bring them home. It's the soft pink color that rises in his cheeks whenever he looks over and you're already staring. 

You've never felt this at home before, and you know in your bones you'll do anything to protect him. 

So when some bigoted, mouth-breathing hockey player won't let up on him, you ask if he's okay, and you grit your teeth when he tells you to ignore it. When it's well into the second period and the asshole starts throwing slurs at him, you drop your gloves the second you see his shoulders slump. You end up with a split lip and a black eye, but no one says a word (you suspect that has something to do with the matching looks on your co-captains' faces). 

You share a look with him in the locker room and shrug, muttering something about having each other's backs. For a moment he looks like he's going to reply, but he doesn't mention it again. 

A few games later, a guy playing for Yale won't stop checking him even when he's nowhere near the puck. It starts out fine as nothing is illegal and he seems like he's handling it. But then it's third period and Bitty has the puck halfway across the rink when the guy cross checks him. Your stomach drops when he goes flying into the boards. Everything stops until he starts to get up. For half a second you're torn between going to help him and beating the shit out of the guy who checked him. Your decision is made for you when Bitty drops his gloves and Ransom and Holster are jumping onto the ice and following close behind. 

You help him off the ice and to the locker room. By some miracle, he gets out of it with just some nasty bruising. 

The medic tells him he doesn't need to play for the rest of the game before leaving. It's an unspoken understanding that if he isn't playing, you aren't either. 

It's quiet for once and you start to shift nervously thinking that maybe he doesn't want you there. Before you can open your mouth to say anything, he's pushing himself off the bench and crossing the room toward you. 

You start to speak, but the look on his face shuts you up. It's incredibly soft. A mixture of fear and determination and something a little like affection, but you don't dare let yourself believe that. 

But then he's right in front of you and there's something in those amber eyes that makes something warm bloom in your chest and it's suffocating. He's close enough for you to feel the heat of his breath and there's a question in his expression as he hesitates. 

The utter vulnerability in his face sparks the ever present need to protect him. His gaze flits to your lips before darting back to your eyes. Suddenly everything falls into place and you've never felt more oblivious. 

But you're comforted by the fact that he's still seemingly clueless and the question remains hanging between you. 

You answer in the only way you know: the press of your lips against his, one hand on his hip, the other in his hair. 

And he replies: kissing back greedily, one hand against your heart steadying him, the other cupping the side of your face. 

You find a sense of belonging wrapped in his arms, and he seems to find something similar buried in your chest. 

It's warm and it's steady and it's more than you ever expected. 

It's more than you ever believed you deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> so yay hopefully this means that my motivation to write fanfiction is back!! i'm sorta working on a holsom oneshot, so we'll see where this goes!!
> 
> i need the validation of others to survive so comments and kudos are always squealed over :DDDD


End file.
